


In Sickness

by longlive97



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Protective Steve Rogers, Sick Tony, Sickfic, Tumblr Prompt, Worried Steve Rogers, stomach flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longlive97/pseuds/longlive97
Summary: Sick fic prompt.  Tony doesn't want to admit that he is sick. Steve can always tell when something is wrong and does what he does best.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699348
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! Thanks for reading
> 
> I really enjoy getting prompt from people, so feel free to send some my way
> 
> tonymystarks.tumblr.com

When Tony stepped out of his suit, he could tell that something wasn’t quite right. 

He had been at business meetings for the past week, working hard with Pepper to try and get investors to agree. Sometimes, doing work for SI was more draining than fighting super villains. As he made his way to his floor, all he wanted was a shower and to sleep for 24 hours. 

Normally when he would come home, Steve would come and greet him with a kiss on the cheek and check to make sure he was ok. However, the penthouse was empty today. Steve was gone doing work with Shield and Tony on his own. Which was fine, totally fine. He could take care of himself no problem. He didn’t need Steve just because he was tired.

He made his way into the bathroom and took a look at himself in the mirror. His skin looked pale and his eyes heavy. He ran his hand through his hair and noticed that his hands were shaking slightly, most likely from low blood sugar. He tried to eat earlier in the morning but wasn’t really hungry, and the thought of eating now turned his stomach.

He quickly hopped in the shower, trying to wash away the stress of work and the uneasy feeling that had been following him. He wanted to stay in the shower longer, help his muscles to relax but he was so tired he could barely keep his eyes open.

He got out of the shower and towelled off. He quickly moved into the bedroom and over to the drawers. He grabbed a pair of underwear and one of Steve’s softest t-shirts. He would never admit wearing Steve’s clothes made him feel safe but if he thought it, that was a different story.

Tony made his way over to the bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out cold. It was unusual for him, it normally took his brain a while to wind down enough to sleep but he was so tired already. 

He woke a few hours later to Jarvis telling him Steve was calling. He felt worse than before, his body sweaty and sticky like hadn’t already taken a shower and it hurt his throat to swallow. He opened his eyes only to quickly shut them as the light gave him an instant headache. He reached blindly for his phone to answer Steve.

“Hey, Capiscle.”

“Hey, Sweetheart. Jarvis said you made it home and I finally have a little down time so I thought I’d give you a call.” Steve’s cheerful voice normally made him smile but right now he didn’t have the energy.

“Yup, I did. Just laid down for a little bit, combatting the stress for working with people and not robots.” As he spoke, Tony noticed how rough his voice was sounding and tried to clear his throat.

He knew that Steve could be such a mother-hen and he really didn’t want him to worry, not while he was busy with Shield. Besides, despite what his body was telling him, Tony Stark did not get sick.

“Baby, are you alright? You sound a little worse for wear.” Tony could hear the concern creeping into Steve’s voice.

“I’m fine, Steve. You just woke me up from a pretty deep sleep. I can’t be perfect all the time.”

“And yet somehow you manage to be.” Steve laughed lightly. “If you say you're fine then I trust you but get some more rest, ok? You’ve been working so hard lately, I don’t want to see you burn out.”

“Aye aye mon capitaine, I got this.” Tony rolled over and cuddled Steve’s pillow closer to him, smelling that awful 2-in-1 shampoo/conditioner he used. 

“Alright sweetheart, I just wanted to check in. I’ll be home pretty late tonight so don’t try and wait up. Eat something and sleep, ok? I love you, see you soon.”

“Yeah yeah yeah, I love you too.” With that, Tony hung up the phone.

He slowly sat up but ended up just laying back down when the spins hit him. Dizzy, cold and shaking. Definitely not a winning combination. It was getting increasingly more difficult for him to ignore the signs that he was sick. Still, he didn’t want to believe it.

“Jarvis, please tell me that I’m not sick.”

“I am unfortunately unable to do so. As of right now, you have a temperature of 101.8 and it looks to be still climbing. Coupled with your other symptoms of headache and nausea, I would say that you have the flu.” The information Jarvis was giving him wasn’t surprising at all given how he was feeling.

“Ok, well then i’m going back to sleep and waiting for this to pass” Tony got back under the covers, trying desperately to keep himself warm.

“Sir, I think that it would be wise if you were to drink some water to avoid dehydration. As well, perhaps some medicine to combat the fever.” Tony knew Jarvis was just trying to take care of him but he really didn’t feel like moving.

“Hush Jarvis, I’m sleeping” Tony said pulling the covers over his head.

“But Sir-”

“Jarvis, no. I’m sorry but I just need some sleep.” 

“If you insist, Sir.” and with that, Jarvis went silent.

Tony knew that he should get up, drink and take something to help but his body didn’t agree to the plan moving. The only thing it wanted to do was sleep, so he just tried to suppress his shivering and fell back asleep.

It was dark out when he woke up again and this time he wasn’t cold. He was the opposite, boiling hot. He kicked the covers off and focused on slowing down his breathing. His muscles were so tense and sore that he didn’t move. The pounding in head had gotten so much worse and he didn’t even need to ask Jarvis to know that his temperature had gone up.

He made the mistake of thinking it was ok to move, trying to roll onto his back. That’s when his stomach lurched and he sat straight up. Not caring how much his body hurt, he got to the bathroom as quick as could and leaned over the toilet.

Thankfully, it didn’t last long as he hadn’t eaten in many hours. He continued to sit on the bathroom floor however, enjoying the feeling of the cold tiles, laying his head down on the floor. He closed his eye, trying to stop the world from spinning, when he heard a voice-

“It won’t do you any good to be falling asleep on the floor.” Tony’s eyes shot open and saw Steve entering the bathroom.

“Stevie, what are you doing home? I thought you said you would be home later.” Tony didn’t know what time it was but he knew that there was no way that many hours had passed.

“Jarvis called me and told me you were sick, so I cut out a little early,” Steve explained, moving to sit next to Tony and stroke his hair off his forehead.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Tony moved just enough so that his head was resting by Steve’s leg, making it easier for him to rub Tony’s head.

“Yes I did. Tony, you haven’t had any fluid or medicine. You’re not going to get better if you don’t, now let’s go back to bed.” Steve stood and then picked up Tony slowly, not wanting to upset his body more than it already was.

Steve helped him back to the bedroom and lifted him into the bed. Tony looked over at Steve and saw him gathering supplies from the bedside table. He must have gotten home while Tony was still asleep and put together all the things he would need. He walked over with a glass of water and some ibuprofen. 

“Take these, we need to get your fever down. Drink as much water as you can without making yourself sick.” Steve put the glass and the pills into Tony’s hand and turned to walk back into the bathroom. Tony rolled his eyes at Steve but did as he was told because really, he felt like shit and wanted to get better as fast as possible. 

Tony drank about half of the glass of water before he could feel his stomach getting upset again. He was able to breath through it until the feeling went away. Not wanting to risk it, he put the glass down and laid back on the bed. He closed his eyes and let his mind drift. 

He didn’t even hear Steve making his way back over, just just felt the blanket being tugged up his body over his body. He then felt a cold towel being pressed onto his forehead and he had never felt more grateful. 

He heard Steve moving and then felt the bed dip and he laid down next to Tony. He moved close enough so that Tony knew he was there but not too close that they were touching. Tony started to cough a little and Steve rubbed his back through it.

“Hey, Steve?” Tony whispered. 

“Yeah, sweetheart?” 

“I’m sick” Tony rasped out, his throat even more sore now. 

“Yeah baby, I know. It’s alright, I’m here to make sure you get better. I love you so much, I’m gonna take care of you.” Steve lifted his hand and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

“I love you too.” Feeling safe and happy that Steve had come home for him, Tony fell asleep to the feeling of Steve running his finger through his hair.


End file.
